


Близко

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Близко

Ты рядом,  
В двух шагах,  
Это так близко!

Стоишь.  
Так тихо дышишь.  
Твоё мне сердце слышно.

Оно так близко,  
Что могу его я взять в ладони  
И прижать  
К груди своей.  
Согреть его.  
Самой согреться.

Стоишь так близко  
И чуть-чуть...   
Нам не хватает миллиметров!  
До одно   
Единственного,  
Пусть мимолётного,  
Но всё же поцелуя...

Пытаюсь дотянуться до тебя.  
Ты предо мною   
Близко-близко.

Мне не хватает ангстрема  
Лишь одного,  
Что бы лица коснуться.

Ты рядом.  
В двух шагах.  
Но это далеко...


End file.
